Draco Malfoy: The Boy Behind The Mask
by Gryffindorian Girl
Summary: Draco Malfoy is much more than he seems.
1. Chapter1

I'm sitting in the library watching the raindrops race down the glass. I honestly don't know what else to try. The necklace had failed. The wine had failed. He is getting impatient. I know if I don't complete my task soon he'll send the others here, and I don't want that; I don't want to put the few friends I have left in danger.

But I also don't think I could kill Dumbledore directly. Not face to face. That's why I've been trying to inadvertently complete the burden I've been given. Hexing that Bell girl was nothing. She was alone, it was easy enough.

Even working around that old fool, Slughorn wasn't difficult. He's so obsessed with Potter. His Precious Potter. All I had to do was wait for a good time to sneak into his office. And Potter, always kissing up to him, made my task significantly easier. I simply slipped into Slughorn's office, and poisoned his Christmas present for Dumbledore.

How was I to know that he would keep the bottle for himself? Silly old git.

Instead I succeeded in poisoning Weasley. Stupid Weasleys and their stupid talent for surviving things that should kill them. Come to think of it, they really are uncannily gifted at not getting killed. I wonder why that is? I mean, I've never seen a family so well adapted to surviving... it's not like they're especially skilled at magic... it's Potter! Stupid Potter always saves them. Every time something happens to one of them, he always there to save them.

Ginny in the chamber, nearly killed by the memory of Tom Riddle. (I might add how clever my father was at dropping that into her cauldron that day.) Of course Potter noticed that as well. And proceeded to save her when she was only minutes from death.

I've heard from my father that Mr. Weasley was attacked at the Ministry and Potter saved him. Somehow, honestly I'm not sure about that one, I mean he was at school how could he possibly have saved him then?

That was shortly before he was sent to Azkaban. Another thing I have Potter to thank for. After their little showdown at the Ministry it was made clear that my father was a Death Eater.

And now Potters saved Ron from being poisoned. I've heard something about a Bezoar being mentioned throughout the teachers.

Potter has become surprisingly well versed in potions this year. He's always been rubbish at potions, or so everyone thought, but then again, Snape was always cruel to him, so maybe he had something to do with it.

Snape is another thing! Snape, what a pathetic excuse for a Death Eater. I have no clue why You Know Who vagues him so much. Snape keeps offering his help, saying that he "made the Unbreakable Vow" and how he's really just trying to help me. But I don't need his help. I don't need anyone's help. I was chosen. I have to do this, alone. Or He'll kill me.

Aunt Bellatrix keeps going on about how this is an honor, and I should be deeply proud that I was picked, especially after only joining Him and His followers a short time ago. (That was fathers idea, but he's the type of man you don't exactly say no to.)

I've thought this over a hundred times, but I know deep down, I'm not a killer. I may be a lot of things, but I'm not a killer.

My thoughts are interrupted by the old bat who runs the library telling me they're closing and I need to leave. I hadn't even realized how late it is. I was supposed to be studying but I've wasted all my time trying to think of how to get this job over with. I gather my books and parchments and slug my way back to the common room.


	2. Chapter2:TheBathroom

**Thank you to everyone who has read this! I really appreciate any reviews you might have, I assure you I read every one! **

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Harry Potter. All credit to JK Rowling**

**———————————————————————**

I often hide in the boys bathroom. It's usually empty during class and mostly empty throughout the day. Sometimes I just don't have time to get back to the dormitory when the panic attacks hit.

Myrtle found me crying one day and now she checks the bathroom for me. At first I thought she was annoying, but she's really caring and a great listener once you give her a chance. I'd even call her my friend.

Much more than Goyle and Crabbe lately. But that's mainly because I can't let them see me cry. They'll think I'm weak, or going soft or something. Maybe I am, I can't complete the one and only task He has given me.

But he's asking for a lot and I'm just a kid. As much as I hate to admit it, I am, I'm only 16. I'm not wired to handle darkness in large amounts. Or to have such a big responsibility (burden) hanging over my head. I'm not Potter. It kills me to say it, but He would probably know how to handle this. He'd handle it with ease.

Not that he has much darkness in him, but he's used to having nearly impossible things thrown at him, and put in his hands. Especially with all of this talk about him being the "Chosen One" if that's true, that means everyone is literally saying "guys don't even worry about it, Potter's got this."

I can't imagine having that resting on my shoulders. I can't even handle the task of offing a stupid professor. Granted, it's Dumbledore, and He Who Must Not Be Named is afraid of him. But nonetheless, the request is mundane compared to defeating the Dark Lord...

I'm pulled out of my reverie by a voice next to me.

"Draco, sweetie, it's okay. You're gonna be okay." It's Myrtle. I see her reflection in the mirror rest a hand on my shoulder. She always looks so concerned when she's sees me. It's comforting. I wish my mother looked at me like that; like she actually cared that I wasn't happy.

"Wanna talk about it?" I sigh, and slump my shoulders.

"No. Not really." I answer as I turn to look at her.

"That's okay. You don't have to talk. I'm here for you."

"Thanks Myrtle." She smiles. I lean against the wall and sit down, Myrtle sits next to me. We sit like that for a while until I have to go back to class. With a wave, I leave the bathroom and head to Potions.

Potions drags on and on with Professor Slughorn rambling about how wonderfully Potter completed the assignment. But soon enough we're dismissed. And thankfully, since it's Monday, potions is my last class of the day. One thing I do like about Slughorn is that he usually doesn't assign homework.

I head for the common and decide that I'm skipping dinner. I work on a few things I have to do for Charms class, and then excuse myself, and resign to the dormitory. I lay in bed for a while not noticing the time passing just staring at the ceiling. Eventually Crabbe and Goyle return but I don't feel like placating them tonight so I pretend to be asleep. And soon after I truly fall asleep.

The following morning I trudge down to breakfast with Crabbe and Goyle at my sides. I make it to the table and sit down before Pansy pounces on me.

"Draco! You missed dinner last night. Why weren't you there?" She's a little too emotionally involved in my life. It annoys me most of the time.

"Wasn't hungry." I say rather shortly. She huffs and throws herself onto the seat like a child. I ignore her attempts to get my attention for the rest of the meal then quickly get up, retrieve my things and walk outside towards Herbology.

Hebology doesn't take much effort, which gives my mind room to wander and it isn't good. Katie is back in school today and I'm worried that she might remember me hexing her. However, class passes quickly, which is great because I start feeling finicky again.

As soon as we're dismissed I bolt for the boys bathroom. Within seconds of making it to the bathroom I start shaking and the tears start falling.

Myrtle joins me and starts trying to calm me down.

Shortly after the bathroom door is flung open. I look into the mirror to see Potter staring at me. He has a piercing look I'm he's eyes. And promptly starts hurling accusations at me.

"I know what you did Malfoy!"

I turn very swiftly and launch a hex at him which narrowly misses him, and shatters the lamp next to him. Potter flicked his wand without saying something, apparently he's been working hard in nonverbal spells.

I block his jinx and raise my wand to cast on of my own when Myrtle shrieks.

"No! No! Stop it! Stop! STOP!"

I shoot another hex at Harry, exploding a bin behind him. Potter throws another hex at me hitting the sink behind me that Myrtle was sitting on, and spewing water everywhere. Myrtle screams. It almost as if Potter wanted to hit her. Fine then. Have it your way!

"Cruci-" I shout. But then white hot pain floods my whole body. I stagger backwards and collapse onto the floor, dropping my wand in the process, and feeling blood drip run down my body.

"No-" Potter gasped, seeming concerned for once. He lunged towards me.

"No— I didn't—" Potter fell to his knees. Obviously taken aback by the damage he had done.

I'm writhing in the floor, feeling the blood drain out of me and beginning to feel cold.

Myrtle let our a deafening scream.

"MURDER! MURDER IN THE BATHROOM! MURDER!" She continued to yell and started wailing.

The door was thrown open again and Snape ran in, glaring at Potter and instantly running to me, wand in hand. He started muttering and incantation and waving his wand over me. Slowly it seemed that my blood was returning to my body. Snape lifts me to stand but I feel myself losing consciousness so he picks me up. He said something to Potter but I can't make it out. Just as we walk through the bathroom door I black out.


End file.
